Desk Job
by IfItExistThenMakeItHappen
Summary: Inspired by The Batman. Always wondered what occurred during Cash Tankinson's reassignment? Experience everything from behind the desk.


The fresh brew emanated a simulating aroma, one that was appealing to two of the seven senses. The pot of coffee was ready for consumption. The pot itself was halfway empty, several of the workers must have indulged in the coffee themselves. Coffee was always warmed in this line of works, late hours filling out documents, and turning them into the correct section. There was more to law enforcement then a pair of handcuffs, gun, and a shiny car. The officers out on the field was just one fraction apart of the bigger plot.

Gripping the handle of the pot, tipping it slowly; letting the warm dark liquid pour into the mug. How delicious it would be once it was gulf down. Coffee was a solution to a lot of problems. Waking up in the mornings for those early office hours, working late also. The brown coco beans was the substances that kept any employed individual functioning in this world. It was one of the things he learned earlier own in his career when he started working for Gotham Police Department (GPD).

The GPD doesn't exactly come with a job description, why would it? Petty criminals are a small percentage of what actually occurs within Gotham City. Rookie's aren't exactly told that they'll be handling a flying rodent, a clown, and the rest of the freak show. Lunatics plague this city like a disease. GPD is normally involved with this booze situations. Like toxins that can put a preeminent smile on a person's face, riddles that intertwine a bigger scheme, and large reptiles that try and flood an entire city underwater. This indecent are too outrageous, but they make the reports anyway.

The heat radiated from the mug, he took a sip and hissed unexpectedly. The coffee was extremely hot, he had expected it to be warm, but not blazing. His tongue ran over his lips, trying to smooth the stinging pain he felt. His lip will be uncomfortable for at least a day. He should have been more careful, could have been more careful. Like his previous mission that went downhill. He thought he could handle it, take the Joker down, and rescue the mayor all in one, but that didn't happen. Instead he walked into Joker's trap even after being told it would be dangerous and that he should be put under protection until the whole thing blows over. Cash Tankeson decided to go against it anyway.

After the incident with the Joker, he decided it would be best to work within the office, until he felt that he was fit enough to return to active duty. Yin, his partner, understood why he had too. Taking a desk job wouldn't be as interesting as being out on the field, but he was alright with that. Someday he'll be back out on the field, but for now he'll need to wait awhile

He attempted another sip, the coffee was still warm. "Mmm." The taste was impeccable, normally the coffee didn't always have a light taste to it, most of the time it had a heavy dark taste which was unpleasing to most who aren't use to the flavor.

"How is the coffee?" Cash turned his attention to the person speaking, it was Yin, "Better then unusual." He informed her awhile she took a few steps over to the counter and grab a plastic cup to pour her own share. "I'll take your word on that then." Little words were exchange during the time. He didn't mind much though, not a lot of words needed to be exchange.

When he was Yin partner he understood that some words were best left unsaid. Perhaps it was for good reason; she already lost one partner, she didn't need to lose—no she couldn't lose him.

* * *

Auther's Note: I decided to post this fan fiction on this website. I have several fan fictions I wrote, but decided against posting them on my main account. Truth be told I don't think any of them would go anywhere. This fan fiction is short and uncut, meaning there hasn't been any editing done on it. If I can get at least one review on promoting me to continue this I'll rewrite the whole thing and post it on my main fan fiction account.


End file.
